


Careless With A Delicate Man

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tries to contemplate why engaging in a sexual relationship with Cas will tarnish his innocence, but it's hard to do when his head's between her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless With A Delicate Man

When they’d started this, Anna thought it would be weird. Castiel was…Castiel. No matter how many centuries it had been, he was still the blunt, obedient, and often times naïve soldier she remembered, and while agreeing to ‘accompany him in the pursuit of hamburgers’ was one thing, she hadn’t been sure she wanted to take it any further than that.

Cas had been so earnest about everything. In a way, he reminded her of Dr. Seuss’s Horton – he definitely said what he meant and meant what he said, so his awkward confession of centuries-old (debatably puppy) love wasn’t the issue, but being his first certainly was. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to take his virginity, but he’d seemed certain – in fact, he seemed as if he’d flat-out assumed they would eventually have sex.

Most women, angel or not, would’ve been put off.

Or at least, Anna thought she should have – even six weeks later after the fact with her legs spread on a motel room sofa with Cas kneeling between them as she directed him. He certainly saw nothing wrong with her corrupting his innocence little by little – she’d been hard-pressed to keep him from shagging her in alleyways and against cars once his reservations dissolved.

And he made up for what he lacked in experience with enthusiasm.

Her nails bit into the upholstery as she gripped the back of the sofa with both hands, arching up and gritting her teeth as his tongue swept over her.

“Keep using the flat of your tongue,” she grated out, hips pinned down by gentle hands. “Up a little.”

If anything, Cas was a studious learner. She gasped, back arching. Her hand came down to rest on the back of his head. He hummed softly in appreciation, causing her to squeak.

“Do that again.”

The deep vibrations caused her thighs to clench, knees pinning him in place before he shoved them apart again, just rough enough to let her know what he wanted. Even if he could, she knew Cas would never hurt her.

“Up,” she said deliriously. “Up, up, up – farther. That’s it. Ohhh!”

He obediently hummed around her clit and flicked it with his tongue, sending shocks of cold electricity up her spine. She wasn’t prepared for one of his fingers to slip inside her, gently exploring. She could feel how wet she was, and would’ve been embarrassed if Cas hadn’t looked so enthralled.

“Curl it upward,” she panted, gesturing so he could see. “Slow, like you’re telling me to come here.”

He released her clit with a pop, lifting his head slightly. Eyes dark with arousal stared back at her as he curled the finger roughly against her g-spot. “I intend to make you come here,” he replied succinctly, breath ghosting over her.

Anna threw her head back and mewled, one hand tangling in his hair, the other almost tearing into the back of the sofa. She couldn’t tell if he were teasing or if he truly didn’t realize that wasn’t what she meant – either way it made her rock up into him.

“K-Keep going.”

He dragged his tongue up her swollen labia, one long, maddening stroke that made it hard to discern whether he was teasing her on purpose or not until he added a second finger and repeated the come-hither motion. Then she couldn’t think of much at all.

Anna was sure her voice was so strained only dogs could hear it. “That’s it, Cas, that’s it, I’m so close!”

He had to default to what was left of his angelic strength to keep her in place as she thrashed beneath his ministrations. His tongue lapped furiously at her clit, pausing only to suck there in time with her pulse while his fingers raked over sensitive spot inside her. If there was any shred of innocence left in him, Anna couldn’t see it. She’d corrupted him and there was no going back.

Her body erupted in a sudden burst of light, crying out as her body spasmed around his fingers and he continued to lick her even as she convulsed. She had to cover clit with her hand finally to get him to stop and even then, he still stroked inside her, easing her through aftershocks that made her body inadvertently twitch.

And Castiel just stared down at her in lust-hazed awe. Eyes still almost black, bare chest heaving slightly, and attention focused on one thing.

Anna groaned and yanked him down for a kiss – it caught him off balance and he had to catch himself on the back of the sofa to keep from crushing her. She could taste herself on his lips, his chin still damp with her juices.

“Anna,” he said around her lips. “Does this mean I did well?”

She smiled, maybe breathing a small sigh of relief as she placed a smaller kiss on his lips as she brought their foreheads together. Perhaps there was still some innocence in him that absolutely nothing could tarnish.


End file.
